Moeten
by eviloshhd
Summary: [Ficlet]Jika orang asing bertemu dengan orang asing lain, mereka tidak akan merasakan apapun. HunHan/Yaoi/DLDR


_**Moeten**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hidup Sehun selalu monoton selama tiga tahun terakhir. Pagi hari bangun untuk bekerja, lalu sore hari pulang untuk mengistirahatkan diri. Begitu setiap hari karena Sehun adalah tipe orang yang malas untuk berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Tapi setidaknya, beberapa bulan terakhir ini, ada sosok yang mengisi hari-hari Sehun dan membuat sedikit senyuman di wajah yang orang-orang percayai sebagai reinkarnasi Dewa Yunani itu.

Adalah Vivi, anjing putih berumur dua tahun yang selalu menggonggong ceria ketika mendapati Sehun pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Sabtu sore hari di trotoar Jembatan Banpo, adalah jadwal Sehun untuk mengajak anjingnya berjalan-jalan. Jembatan yang hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit untuk berjalan dari kedamaiannya itu sudah mulai ramai ketika Sehun sampai di sana. Mungkin orang-orang sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk pertunjukan air terjun yang diadakan setiap malam pada pukul 7:30 sambil menikmati udara sore yang hangat. Melihat sekitar, Sehun sedikit tersentak ketika Vivi tiba-tiba berlari dan otomatis membuatnya ikut berlari juga kerena _dog harness_ milik Vivi menariknya.

"Vivi! Berhenti!" Sehun meneriaki Vivi, namun anjing itu seolah enggan mendengarkan dan hanya menggonggong pada sesuatu yang Sehun belum ketahui.

Napas Sehun kembang kempis ketika akhirnya Vivi berhenti di dekat bola berwarna ungu. Anjing itu tampak senang, dia menggigit bola itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun –meminta kepada majikannya untuk bermain bersama. Sehun menghela napas, melihat sekitarnya untuk mencari si pemilik bola ungu. Karena tidak menemukan orang yang sepertinya mencari bola ini, Sehun pun akhirnya melempar bola itu ke tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh agar Vivi bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. Begitu sampai beberapa kali karena rupanya anjingnya sangat senang melakukan hal ini.

Ketika Sehun bersiap untuk melemparkan bola itu untuk yang ke-tujuh kalinya, Sehun merasa pundaknya ditepuk beberapa kali oleh seseorang.

"Permisi-"

Sehun menoleh.

"Luhan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kabar?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Sudah sepuluh menit mereka duduk berdampingan dan mereka hanya mengawasi Vivi yang masih senang bermain dengan bola ungu yang ternyata milik kucing Luhan yang tertinggal.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Luhan berujar. "Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," Balas Sehun, diminumnya soda yang sempat dibelinya tadi untuk dirinya dan Luhan. "Kau masih terlihat sama ngomong-ngomong. Apa Tuhan tidak memberimu penuaan?"

Luhan tertawa kecil, ditatapnya wajah Sehun dari samping dan dihelanya napas panjang untuk sesaat. "Kau banyak berubah, terlihat jauh lebih dewasa dari pada saat aku terakhir kali melihatmu."

"Tidak masalah," Sehun mengungkap. "Setidaknya dengan begitu orang-orang tidak perlu lagi menentukan siapa pihak bawah dan pihak atas diantara kita."

"Sehun, kita-"

"Aku tahu kita tidak akan lagi seperti dulu," Potongnya. "Maaf jika candaanku tadi menyinggungmu."

Luhan terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana kalimat Sehun barusan. Maka dari itu, pria yang baru kembali ke Korea Selatan selama dua minggu terakhir ini lebih memilih untuk melihat bias matahari senja di Sungai Han. Sembari mencari-cari apa kira-kira hal yang tepat untuk kembali menjalin sebuah percakapan dengan pria di sampingnya.

"Luhan," tanpa disangkanya, pria di sampingnya kembali memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Luhan pun menoleh, mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Maaf." Ungkapnya tiba-tiba.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk masih mencintaimu hingga saat ini," Sehun mengungkap. Dia menatap Luhan setelahnya, tepat di mata pria yang sepertinya begitu terkejut apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, maaf."

"Tapi, Sehun. Aku-"

"Tidak perlu diteruskan, aku tahu." Potongnya lalu tersenyum kecil. Tapi bagaimana pun Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana binar sorot mata tajam itu begitu redup, Luhan tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya dulu pasti begitu menyakiti Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya diam, dia membiarkan Sehun menatap dirinya yang tengah menunduk sambil menghela napas panjang. Lalu melihat tingkah lucu Vivi yang sepertinya tidak pernah kehabisan energi. Luhan lantas tersentak ketika Sehun kemudian mengusap pipinya dengan begitu lembut. Sama seperti yang biasanya dia lakukan dulu ketika mereka masih bersama, sama sekali tidak berubah. Hatinya tiba-tiba mencelos. Jika Sehun terus memperlakukannya seperti ini bisa-bisa dia-

"Kau tahu, tidak ada satu hari pun aku tidak merindukanmu," Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi. "Di hari kau pergi, mungkin kau lupa jika kau membawa hatiku juga sehingga membuat hidupku kemudian terasa mati."

Luhan menghembuskan napas kasar, menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu menatapnya jengkel. "Sehun-"

"Luhan," Sehun memotong lagi. "Saat aku melihatmu lagi tadi, aku berharap kau adalah orang asing." Tanpa disangka Luhan, pria itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat dan menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya. "Ketika orang asing bertemu dengan orang asing lain, mereka tidak akan merasakan apapun. Tapi kita?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
